


Skag Taming

by AmantDeDragon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Borderlands 2, Cam Whoring, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hirsuite, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Exhaustion, Skags, Smut, Sweat, Triple Penetration, Watersports, Wetting, beastiality, borderlands - Freeform, borderlands the pre sequel, electric play, knot play, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmantDeDragon/pseuds/AmantDeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the Sheriff of Lynchwood have trained skags for her deputies to ride instead of some kind of Hyperion machine? The answer goes deeper than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KnottyGalKadam

People who ever got the nerve to ask the Sheriff of Lynchwood a question usually asked the same one, after of course “Why do you hate puppies?” and “Why are you such a fucking monster?”. That question being “Why skags?” Her boyfriend was CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the galaxy, he had a massive army of robots at his disposal, he could easily build her a squad of robot mounts for her deputies, so why did they ride skags, arguably the most ornery, tempermental, and bumpy creatures on Pandora, and there was no shortage of competition. Normally, Nisha would answer their questions with something along the lines of “Because this town is mine, and I don’t need his help ‘civilizing’ it.”, followed by a boot to the face if they were lucky. Of course, that wasn’t the ONLY reason. She had a certain fondness for skags, despite their hideous visages and brutal habits, she’d always liked them. At least with skags, you knew what to expect, which is not often the case on Pandora. She also had a burning, secret fetish for them.

In her youth, when she was just getting started out on her bounty hunting journey that would eventually lead her to being the widely feared Sheriff of Lynchwood, she was even more reckless and thrill seeking than she was these days. One night, after having FAR too much to drink, she was thrown out of her favorite watering hole. She decided to take her frustration out on a group of nearby skags. This turned out to both be a very good and a very bad idea, for a variety of reasons.

Her first shot missed. Obviously. She could usually hold her liquor, but right now the world was wobbling under her feet. But she was still the Lawbringer, damn it! That was just a warning shot, yeah. Several of the skags turned around, snarling, ready for action, charging towards her, including a pair that had been rutting furiously before being so rudely interrupted. Nisha half charged, half wobbled towards them as well, picking off most of the weaker members of the pack with a single shot. Eventually, the only one remaining was the huge, armored, aroused Alpha Skag, and he was fairly pissed about his pack being shot to pieces. Nisha could certainly tell it was a He, too, its knotted, animalistic pecker was still wobbling between its hind legs, bright red and dripping precum onto the sand. Nisha’s drunk mind regarded it for a few moments. She was, of course, no stranger to dicks. She’d fucked almost as many people as she’d killed. Sometimes, those people were on the same list. She liked to think of herself as a sexually awakened young lady; but when she saw that skag dick, and smelled the waves of musk coming off of it as it charged towards her, something turned on inside her. She was so busy thinking about her reaction towards it that she didn’t notice the skag pouncing until it was nearly too late. Luckily, her trusty Jakobs shotgun was in her grip before she knew it, and the skag was history, a gaping hole blown in its ugly head. Her mind was still racing as she stumbled back to her apartment, tossing her gear on the floor. It was so fucking huge...and red. She was unconsciously licking her lips as she thought about it, her mouth salivating. She managed to escape her tight jeans and stumbled over to her bed, opening up her ECHO device and going to the seediest porn site on the net. 

For the next two days, Nisha didn’t leave her apartment. She instead found pretty much every skag porn site she could find, eagerly clicking on videos and flipping through galleries, her hand buried in her wet snatch. She licked her lips as she watched the lucky bitch getting railed by a pup skag get knotted, that huge red cock disappearing into her ass. God, she wished that was her. She reached into her bedside drawer, fumbling around for a bit before dragging out her favorite toy; long, veiny, and a lovely shade of purple...but human. Nisha frowned, but began lubing it up anyway. She’d have to order something from one of those specialty sites soon...for freaks like her. She shuddered as she thought of it. Yeah, she had always been kinda kinky she supposed, but not like this. She felt excitement starting to well up in her stomach as she thought about how fucked up what she was thinking about was. What she was watching, too. She pulled up a video of some dude getting orally knotted and went to town, shoving that huge toy up her puss without care. She panted, blushing, as she watched, furiously fucking herself. It wasn’t THICK enough, she needed more. In a horned up haze, she fished through her drawer again, pulling out another toy, not bothering to lube it up before jamming it into her cunt. Her eyes glazed over as she went from video to video, bedsheets getting soaked by her secretions. Finally, after watching some broad get double stuffed by a pair of Alphas, she came, shuddering, moaning loudly, squeezing around the two toys in her cooch, before passing out cold, ECHO still going.

When she came to, she was sopping with sweat, and she needed to wash her sheets, but she didn’t have an ounce of shame. Usually, when people get their rocks off to stuff like that, they realize how fucked up it is after they cum, and never go back to it...until they need to get off again. Not Nisha Kadam, though. She was never one for regrets. She pulled her shorts back on and opened up another tab in her ECHO, after making sure to bookmark the site she was on last night, and immediately ordered 3 new toys from NaughtyThresher.net, all, of course, modeled after skag dicks. One was for starting out, getting her used to the feeling, and the other two were for when she was ready to step it up. After her breakfast of black irish coffee and a stale bagel, she searched around until she found a forum for freaks like her. While SkagFuckerCentral seemed a bit on the nose, it certainly had a lot of resources, and people who shared her interest. She felt only a tiny bit self conscious as she tried or a screen name for herself, settling on ‘KnottyGalKadam’. It was just as on the nose as the site’s own name. She looked in the beginner thread, which contained tips and tricks on how to tame skags, what they responded to sexually, different species, safety precautions. Apparently they were drawn to strong sexual musk, so people were advised to not shave or shower if they wanted to attract a horny skag. As Nisha got up to take a piss, she looked at herself in the full body mirror she kept in her room. That wouldn’t be too much of a problem. The apartment she lived in didn’t have hot water, and she worked hard every day, working up a sweat. She lifted her shirt off, flexing a bit. Her breasts were small, but very round and perky. Her belly was flat and toned, a few scars here and there. She had a thick happy trail leading from her bellybutton down to her bush, which was thick and curly, her labia just visible underneath the thick patch of hair. She’d always been pretty hairy, it was in her blood. Anywhere not covered in burn scars, you could see her jet black hair against her dark tan skin. She stopped ogling herself and did her business, coming back to her bed to see that she had a new private message from someone named “BigMomma”. She opened it up.

[Hey there, sugar. New here~?] Nisha opened up her holo-keyboard, taking a sip of coffee.

[yeah just joined up this morning. only recently realized this was one of my kinks]

[Ooooh, a fresh one, hmm~? Haven’t even taken a knot yet~?]

[no but trust me im fucking looking forward to it]

[Oh it’s amazing~. Nothing like it in the whole world~.] Damn, this bitch liked her tildas.  
[so how long have you been here you talk like youve been here for a while]

[Oh, I’ve been here since the beginning, pretty much~. I’ve always loved fucking skags~. So I usually take it upon myself to greet anyone new~.]

[how nice of you so i assume this site is like entirely anonymous right]

[Oh, of course~. No need to reveal anything you don’t want to, darling~.]

[good because while im not ashamed of this i dont think itll be a good move to publicly say im into fucking skags in my line of work]

[Oh, I completely understand darling~. Now, is there anything you wanted to ask me~?] Nisha had a lot of questions actually, but right now she had to go to work, she had bandits to hunt down.

[later i gotta go do shit but i wanna ask you a lotta stuff] She reluctantly closed her ECHO and went to get dressed and armed, wondering for a moment what the fuck she was doing with her life, but then casting the thought aside and loading her trusty revolver.


	2. Toying Around

The stables were right next to the Sheriff’s office, so thankfully she didn’t have to sneak across town to get knotted. She also kept a gun handy, just in case some looky- loo spotted her at the wrong time. Nisha shuddered with anticipation for her weekly visit, drawing her leather coat tightly around her naked form. She’d sprayed herself with pheromones that evening, and hadn’t showered for a week, so she was sure to be popular that night. She stole through Lynchwood’s empty streets before arriving at the skag stables, slowly opening the door and locking it behind her. She and Winger were the only ones with keys, and Winger NEVER came in here. She placed the key on a side table as she took deep breaths, her knees almost knocking together at the heavy, musky, bestial scent in the air, all those horny skags fast asleep. She took off her boots and went into the first stall, starting herself off, as always, with the smallest. None of her skags were small, per-se, but this one was the runt. He was used for training new riders.

“Hey, lil guy…” Nisha purred, opening her coat, letting all those pheromones waft in the skag’s direction. The beast stirred, sniffing the air. “Yeah...there you go...it’s that time of the week again...mommy needs to get filled.” She let her coat drop as the tamed skag got up, shaking the hay off its back, that knotted dick already poking out of its sheath. The Sheriff licked her lips and went down on her knees, crawling towards it.

 

The first time Nisha took a knot, she pissed herself. It was a synthetic knot from one of those (ludicrously expensive) toys she ordered, not a real flesh and blood one, but still it was a little embarrassing, though Nisha couldn’t pretend that she didn’t enjoy it a little. The huge, fleshy intrusion was so sudden that it startled her bladder, causing her to piss around the huge fake dong lodged deep in her cunt. It had been about a month since she joined SkagFuckerCentral. She’d talked to BigMomma (her real name was Roxxie supposedly, though Nisha had suspicions about her true identity.) Almost constantly when she wasn’t out working. Roxxie sent her guides on how to take knots, skag reproductive anatomy, even videos of herself getting knotted by her own personal skag, Dyno. Nisha quickly saved those to her ECHO for future use. Nisha hadn’t had sex with someone in 2 weeks, a pretty long drought for her. She’d started dressing more provocatively, though she didn’t really know WHY. Skags didn’t respond to that, and the combination of BO and skag pheromones she’d ordered off the internet didn’t really appeal to potential partners. She just...felt like it, she supposed.

The day her toys arrived, Nisha came back from killing a group of scummy bandits wearing her signature short leather jacket and hat, along with a far too small tank top with a scandalous amount of holes in it, and a pair of denim booty shorts that hugged her shapely ass well. She nearly tripped over the fancy box sitting on her doorstep. As soon as she saw the logo she snatched it up and threw it on the bed, booting up her ECHO as she undressed. She thought back to the conversation she and Rox had a week ago. It was a lazy day, she was dressed in nothing but a long T-shirt, and she was idly chewing on a piece of pizza when a DM from BigMomma popped up on her ECHO.

[You said that you ordered some fancy skag cock toys, right sugar~?] 

[yeah from naughty thresher what about em]

[Well, I was just thinking, you should make a video the first time you use them~. Post it to the forums~.] Nisha chewed on that thought, and her pizza, for a moment.

[i thought you said all this shit was anonymous]

[It is, sugar~! But you can always blur your face out, modulate your voice a little~.]

[good point shit i just might do it sounds like fun]

So here she was, setting up her webcam and activating the ‘blur face’ option. She made sure that it was working before hitting record. Despite herself, she was feeling a bit self conscious.

“Mmmmm, hey SFC.net...I’m KnottyGalKadam, you mighta seen me around. I just bought some of these uh...high quality toys from Naughty Thresher. So think of this as half unboxing half watching a skag loving bitch taking her first knot.” Luckily her face was blurred out because she was blushing, her cheeks a dark brown as she walked over to her bed, ECHO zooming in as she opened the box. “So...I ordered three of them, each based on a different kind of skag. This one is based on a normal, run of the mill skag.” She held up a bright red, extremely detailed replica of a skag dick that was roughly 8 inches long, the knot at its base easily over half that. “Then I got the pup skag starter toy, which is the one I’m gonna be using.” She held up a slightly smaller toy of similar color, this one about 6 inches long, with a 3 inch knot. “And this one….mmm, the Alpha...this’ll be a long term stretch goal.” She giggled at her own stupid pun as she held up the Alpha, 10 inches long and a 4 and a half inch knot. She then adjusted herself, putting the other toys back in their box and prepping the pup for its first trip.

It went fine at first, slipped in nice and easy. She made a show of moaning and writhing, but in truth she wasn’t that far off from making those noises for real. It felt great, sure, but it was mostly the fact that she had a skag cock inside her. Granted, not a real one, but man did it feel real. She slowly began thrusting, hand wrapped around the built in hilt as she fucked herself, the plastic knot slapping against her wet lips from time to time, like it was knocking, seeing if it could come in yet. She groped at her chest as she fucked herself with that skag dick, shuddering. She briefly thought that she should probably have put down a towel or something before doing this, but then the thin, pointy tip of the skag dick pressed against her just right and she moaned loudly. She didn’t notice that the knot was getting close to popping into her before it was too late. She felt her entrance get stretched wide, eyes popping open before letting out a loud yell as the tip of the toy tickled her cervix. She bucked her hips as she shuddered, only realizing the warmth sprinkling over her belly as it jetted out just below the knot was piss. She was too horny to care about it at the moment, but she had a brief thought of “that’s gonna be a pain to clean up.” before having one of the biggest climaxes of her life. She pulled the toy out and licked it clean before going back to her ECHO. “Mmmmgh...I made a little bit of a mess...but...that was so fucking good. Can’t wait for the real thing.” She blew a kiss before shutting off the recording, setting it to upload, and going to clean up her apartment.

The post exploded on the forums. Everyone was sending her DMs now. She sat in bed, idly sucking on the pup toy as she typed, wearing her usual pajamas of a long t-shirt and boyshorts. 

[Holy shit that was one of the hottest fucking thing’s i’ve ever seen!]

[thanks skagboy i aim to fuckin please]

[I didn’t know you were into watersports!]

[its not a big thing or anything but im kinda into it] She let the toy rest on her chest as she answered a few other DMs.

[you don’t shave at all, huh? Is that because skags are attracted by it?]

[partially i also dont give enough of a shit about it most of the time]

[Oh My GOD you have to record yourself taking that ALPHA knot when you DO IT]

[haha i definitely fucking will baby] So many different messages, from people asking about how she got into skags, to where she got the toys, to wondering if she would fuck them with a skag style strap on. Eventually, Nisha decided to go AFK for a bit and catch up on an ECHO cast she was behind on. Not everything she did needed to be about knotty Pandoran wildlife, after all.


	3. One Hell of a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of Nisha's camshows, some unexpected guests show up

The Sheriff felt that hot, musky skag precum run down her throat as she took the runt’s cock into her mouth. Even if he was smaller than the others, he was still a good 9 inches. Her throat bulged obscenely as the beast plopped its front legs up on stirrups she installed for this very reason, because she didn’t want Jack asking about all the clawmarks on her back anymore. He, of course, didn’t know about this particular kink. He probably wouldn’t like it. But fuck him, she could have her own fun once in awhile. She gagged around the dick in her throat, his knot pressing up against her chin as he thrusted his hips, her gullet bulging out. Drool ran down her chest as she took deep breaths through her nose, his heavy crotch musk making her head spin. She could faintly hear the other skags getting up, growling. They smelled her. Her pussy dripped with arousal as she thought of their knots. She had a long night ahead of her.

Nisha actually really liked camming. These days, everything she did was going towards feeding her growing habit. By day she still hunted bandits and bounties, and by night she put on a half mask and fucked herself on the ECHOnet for the freaks she shared her forum with. It actually brought in a fair amount of money, too. There were some rich fucks out there in the skag fucking business. One lady always came to her shows, no matter what time they were and gave her loads of tips, even asked for private shows a couple of times. Nisha didn’t mind. It was almost a year since that fateful night, and she was still living in that shithole apartment in the Badlands, but she had a fortune’s worth of skag-fucking paraphernalia. By this point she’d been rutted by her first REAL Skag, a pup separated from his pack. He’d been a little smaller than her pup toy, but nothing beats the real thing. She’d even tried to record it, though her ECHOcam was a bit shaky. Since then, she’d mostly targeted isolated skags for her romps. Usually they were too tired to attack her after blowing their loads in her, but her stamina never seemed to run out.  
Of course, she still wasn’t able to TAME the beasts, yet. That was still beyond her abilities, so she was often forced to either flee the scene or put the poor beasts down after she was satisfied. She didn’t feel too bad, though. After all, they were just skags. She put a hand to her belly, feeling the seed from the last two skags she’d had still sloshing around in there, since she had started plugging herself. As soon as she got into her house, she locked the door and threw herself on the bed, putting on her half mask and booting up her stream after making her usual alert post.

“Mmmmm...hello everyone.” She watched the chorus of ‘hi ms. kadam’ in the chat. She grinned, working her way out of her clothes, tossing her jeans over the edge of the bed. “Ohh, I got filled a lot today.” She pulled her panties aside to show the knotted plug in her pussy. “Kept it all in there.” A bit of off white seed squelched out around the high quality toy. She repositioned her camera as she played with her small, yet round and perky, tits. “You know the drill, enough tips and I unplug myself and drink up all that lovely, thick skag cum.” Instantly, tips began rolling in. She probably would have ended up doing it without any tips, anyway. Quickly, the goal was met. She felt a blush of arousal burning on her cheeks, beneath the stained white half-mask. She grabbed a soiled glass in one of her trembling hands as she got up on her knees, putting it under her cunt as she removed the knotted plug with a loud, wet, lewd *PLOP*. She closed her eyes, moaning as she felt all that seed dripping out of her, into the glass. She had so much still in there that it nearly caused an overflow, not that it would add too much more to the already messy apartment. She stuck her fingers into her gaping cooch to dig out any dregs, licking them off her fingertips before giving a toast to her stream and pouring the hot, sticky, musky liquid down her throat.

Skag cum smelled incredibly strong. Every time she took a whiff, it was like her nose hairs were being singed off by the pure, bestial power coming off of it. It tasted even stronger, salty and bitter, and it left a burning sensation, leaving her eyes watering and a cough tearing through her throat after she drained the glass, spilling a fair amount over her body. It was her second favorite drink in the world, right after a nice, full whiskey. Hell, she even mixed the two sometimes. She wiped her nose as the tips rolled in again, struggling to keep the massive amount of stale seed she’d ingested down. “F...fucking shit…” she splayed back onto her pillows, eyes still glazed over as she felt the warm fluid settle in her stomach. After a few more minutes, she heard a scratching noise at her door, followed by a plaintive whine. She held up a finger to the stream, digging her revolver out of it’s holster on her jeans and walking to the door, checking out the peephole. Her eyes widened as she took in what was on the other side, pulse racing. 4 or 5 skags were gathered at her door, ranging from a small pup to an alpha about the size of a small bear. She raced back over to her computer, whispering to the stream.  
“There are like...5 skags outside right now...it...it looks like they want to come in.” She got a ping from that weird rich lady that always gave her huge tips, IceQueen40; ‘If you let those beasts rut you on camera I’ll give you 10,000 dollars per knot.’ Nisha’s jaw hung open. The scratching and whining still persisted. She typed back with shaking hands. [I mean...I don’t know if it would be okay letting a bunch of skags into my house...they’re still wild beasts.] She replied [Do you have any firemelon seeds lying around? Skags love to eat them. Most skag trainers I’ve seen use them as treats, and incentives. Plus, you can douse yourself in pheromones and musk, make you as unthreatening as possible.] This bitch knew a lot about skag taming. Nisha would have to pick her brains later, but for now she nodded and grinned to the rest of the stream. “You guys are lucky as shit, you’re about to get one hell of a show.” She got up, heading into her kitchen to dig out the firemelon seeds. She just gathered them as a hobby, and to add a bit of spice to Pandora’s rather unimpressive cuisine, she had no idea they’d end up becoming so useful. She then dug under her bed, pulling out several spray bottles of skag mating pheromones, reading the label that said “for use only in small doses.” before uncapping the thing and dumping it all over herself.

“Fucking hell!” Her eyes began to water at the strong, bitter, sensual smell, but she made her way to the front door anyway, laying out a few seeds before grabbing her pistol and opening it, pointing it at the Alpha. He growled, but the effects of Nisha’s pheromone bath were already apparent, an enormous, bright blue, veiny cock was sliding out of his thick sheath, precum staining the sand below him. She cocked the hammer. “Alright boys, I know exactly why you’re here. So let’s all be nice to each other, huh? If you don’t try and claw my face off, I’ll let you eat some of these nice seeds...but if you do, I’ll blow that cunt-mouth of yours wide open, got it?” The Alpha growled again, but it seemed to understand, turning to the other skags behind it. Then they each stepped into the doorway, eating the seeds. Nisha turned her camera around to face the doorway as she crawled down to meet her new guests, shutting the door. If she was paying attention to her chatroom, she would have seen the barrage of tips raining in, but the stench of aroused skags had obliterated all but the thought of being rutted from her mind. She bent down, ass high in the air, presenting to the skags. The alpha came forward to take the first taste. His long, slimy tongue spilled out of his mouth as he walked forward, plunging the fleshy length into her still gaping cunt. She moaned in pleasure, eyes crossing as his tongue slammed deep into her. She’d never felt anything like it. Their tongues were rough, yet well lubricated. Or maybe she was just so wet that a bullymong’s fist could fit in there.

When his tongue was yanked out of her aching insides, she let out a whine of need, which quickly turned into a cry of surprise and pleasure as the Alpha’s huge bestial cock slid into her wanting pussy with ease, hot precum jetting into her womb. She spasmed as the thing began to fuck her, still live on stream, tongue hanging out. Her chat was going crazy, but she couldn’t read that. All she could focus on now was the enormous cock stretching her cunt wide open. She lost herself in waves of pleasure, cumming more times than she could count, making the floor slick with her juices. When the huge, virile male’s knot finally popped into her, she screamed, pissing herself around the enormous intrusion. The scent only made the other skags more eager. She was already at her limits after the Alpha pumped her full of his seed and yanked his cock out, letting that hot, slimy cum join her piss and girlcum on the hardwood floor. Soon, the other four skags descended on her. One propped itself up on her shoulders as it shoved its dick down her throat, cutting off the groans of pleasure and exhaustion. Another skag shoved itself in where the Alpha had left off, thrusting with abandon in her cummy, gaping tunnel. Yet another was curiously sniffing around her unused pucker, and the last was rubbing itself against her, whining for it’s turn. Nisha was overwhelmed. The next few hours were a blur of skag cocks, cum, orgasms, piss, and cursing. Her haze was broken when the pup skag so rudely shoved itself into her ill-prepared asshole. She let out a screech, which was quickly cut off by another skag shoving itself into her mouth. The skags had somehow figured out a position to rut all of her holes at the same time. The triple knotting sent Nisha unconscious under the torrent of seed.

She came to hours later, with the door wide open, the floors soaked in the aftermath of her evening, and her body sore, every hole gaping and dripping. She struggled to her feet, shutting the door and waddling over to the keyboard, looking into the webcam. It took her a few minutes to realize that her mask had been knocked off during the whirlwind of fucking. She didn’t care anymore. She held up a peace sign, grinning weakly before retching up a glob of skag cum and rubbing it over her chest. It was only then that she realized not all the skags had left. The pup was sleeping by the end of her bed, snoring happily. She grinned, leaning over to stroke it. Finally, some progress. She shut off her stream before passing out on her bed, and getting some well deserved sleep.


	4. An Electrifying Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha's trip to Elpis hold some pleasant surprises, and her future after Jack's fall is revealed...

The Sheriff’s legs shook as she wobbled over to the fourth stall in the stable, cum dripping from between her legs, pussy agape from all the knots she’d taken already. She was high off the bitter, heady musk of the stable, giggly and unsure on her feet. She just wanted the next knot in her hungry cunt. She stumbled into the final stall of the stable, which held her own skag steed; Ajax sat up, his dark red hide covered in battle scars. He let out a happy grunt as Nisha got down on her knees. 

 

“Hey there, baby, I bet you missed mommy, huh?” She crawled underneath him, coaxing his enormous cock out of his thick, musky sheath. It was a bright orange, dripping precum, and the knot was thicker than her arm. She salivated looking at it before taking the tapering tip into her mouth with ease, closing her eyes, bathing in the familiar taste, three fingers buried in her soaking, cum dripping pussy as she thought back on all those years ago.

 

“Sit!” The pup skag wandered around her apartment, sniffing at some of her clothes on the floor. Nisha groaned with frustration, tapping the piece of rakk jerky on her bare leg. “Listen, Ajax, if you don’t sit you don’t get any treats.” The pup skag jumped up to try and grab the jerky, so she bopped him on the nose. He whined and she gave her command again. The skag sat on his haunches, looking up expectantly at her. She grinned, tossing him the treat. “Good boy.” She heard a message pop up on her echo device and wandered over, scratching her side as Ajax gobbled up the treat. She wore what she was usually wearing around the house these days; nothing. Training Ajax to not only be her pet, but her lover was demanding work. She had scratch marks all over her thighs and lower back, and her entire body was covered in dried skag cum. Her apartment reeked of musk. She had gotten used to it, but anyone else who walked into it would be knocked on their ass in an instant by how strong it was. Ajax had grown out of his chewing phase, but not before chewing most of the furniture in her house to shreds, almost everything except for her bed. As she picked up her ECHO, Ajax nuzzled between her legs. The little guy had boundless stamina. She grinned. “Alright, but only because you’ve been good recently.” She knelt down, her upper body on her bed, lower half sticking out. She pulled out one of the buttplugs she almost always wore to keep herself gaped and waited for Ajax to mount her. He’d taken a liking to her asshole, for some reason. She didn’t mind; anal knotting was the best in her opinion. She felt him start to fuck her loose asshole as she read the message she’d gotten; some Hyperion guy looking for Vault Hunters. Paid ridiculously well. She needed some money, and adventure...but she didn’t want to leave Ajax behind. And she’d have to be going to Pandora’s moon for this, a place some considered even more dangerous than the planet itself. She chewed on her lip as she considered it, her train of thought being broken every so often by the skag cock pounding away at her ass. She glanced back at Ajax before making her decision. She had to go. One didn’t just ignore opportunity falling into your lap like this.  
She made all the arrangements, making sure to find someone that would take care of Ajax and keep his training going. There were quite a few takers on the forums, but only one guy seemed like he cared about Ajax’s training, and weren’t just looking for a friendly skag to dick them all night long. So she kissed her favorite pet goodbye, gathered all her things, shaved her armpits for the first time in a while, and headed off to the moon in search of glory and violence.

 

The last thing she expected to find among her Vault hunting companions was somebody who shared her sexual tastes, let alone someone who was that snobby and well to do, but she was pleasantly surprised when Aurelia Hammerlock cornered her in Concordia one night, crossing her arms, a grin on her face. Nisha raised an eyebrow.  
“Got something to say, rich bitch?” She was expecting some pompous insult to fly out of the lady’s mouth, but instead, she leaned over and sniffed Nisha. The gesture took her aback, and she was unable to respond until the older woman spoke.  
“Ah, I thought I recognized you from somewhere...you must be that camgirl that’s so popular on SFC.” Nisha’s eyes widened slightly.  
“Oh, uh…” Aurelia silenced her with a finger on her lips. The mature woman stepped closer.  
“I could smell it on you a mile away, of course...that thick, heavy scent following you everywhere. To the untrained nose, they’d probably assume it’s just ‘frontier stench’ or some garbage like that...but I know the musk of skag dicks when I smell it.” Nisha’s heart was racing, the thrill of being found out was almost as amazing as the thrill of getting a fat knot in her pussy. Aurelia’s voice dipped into a whisper as she continued, her slender fingers slipping underneath Nisha’s waistband, playing with her dripping, unshaved sex. “I’ve got a couple of skags with me, stashed near the outskirts of town...I like to keep a few with me wherever I go, in case I need to get knotted and a toy just isn’t enough. Would you like to accompany me?” Nisha couldn’t do anything but nod, still taken aback by the proceedings.  
When they got to Aurelia’s secret hideout, the stench nearly knocked Nisha off her feet. She must have some huge bulls stuffed in here, balls pent up beyond imagining. There were flickering lights at the far side of the room, and when the rich woman clapped her hands to turn on the fluorescents, Nisha realized that not only were Aurelia’s skags huge, they were electric. The rich woman looked back at Nisha, already starting to disrobe. “Tell me, dear, have you ever been knotted by a cock that has voltage?” Nisha licked her lips.  
“Can’t say that I have...but there’s a first time for everything, right Ice Queen?” She began fervently pulling her clothing off, tossing it aside. Her opinion on Aurelia had improved quite a bit over the course of the evening, and she was sure that it would only continue to rise. The skags stood up, rumbling a bit, sensing two horny bodies in the room with them. Aurelia finally finished stripping, laying bare her wonderful, mature body, her palmable tits similar to Nisha’s own. She then squatted down and pissed on the floor, shuddering.  
“These handsome fellows react quite favorably to the smell of urine. I’ve trained them that way.” Watching the normally uptight, precise, pompous woman debase herself in such a way was almost as arousing to Nisha as the sight of those massive, blue cocks dangling underneath the muscular undercarriges of the beasts, throwing off sparks of electricity every now and then. She had a feeling she’d be losing control of her faculties quite a lot during the night. She got on her hands and knees, beginning to crawl over to one of the electric alphas. He looked down at her eagerly, he knew what was coming. Even being near him, her hair was standing on end, and she was getting painful tingles throughout her body. Her pussy was drenched, creating a trail of arousal behind her as she crawled underneath the beast, panting as the musk filled her nostrils, filling her head with its powerful, bitter scent. She was near his electrified member now, getting zapped by tendrils of electricity every now and again. Aurelia spoke up beside her, underneath her own skag, her whole hand buried in her loose snatch.  
“Don’t worry, their voltage isn’t lethal...most of the time. But what’s fun without a little danger, hmm?” She took that huge cock halfway down her throat, jerking about, drooling down her chest as her hair began to frizz up. She made noises halfway between groaning and gurgling as she slid farther down that bestial cock. Nisha couldn’t wait any longer and followed her lead. As soon as her lips touched that tapering tip, her body was flooded with electricity. Her fingers twitched as it flowed through her, not powerful enough to cause any lasting damage, but enough to be painful. And that’s all Nisha wanted. She lost control, eyes rolling back as hot steamy piss flowed around her feet. She didn’t care. She shuddered in delight as her senses were overstimulated to the extreme.  
She didn’t remember much of that night. She vaguely remembered the skag pissing all over her before she turned around to take his fat blue cock. She remembered getting knotted before passing out, face in a puddle of piss. When she woke up, the two skags were asleep, she was so full of cum that her belly was distended, her hair was a mess, and Aurelia was busy sucking the cum out of her gaping pussy, while dripping from her own. Nisha didn’t say anything. She didn’t think she could speak at the moment. Her arms and legs were still shuddering from all that electricity that was poured into her body. Instead, she simply spread her legs wider, pushing Aurelia’s head down into her snatch, letting out a long, whorish moan.

 

She and Aurelia spent a lot of time together after that night. Getting knotted, talking about skags, even fucking each other with no skags involved. Their relationship wasn’t romantic, but more a pit of impassioned love for the taboo. Even after she’d entered a relationship with Jack, she still kept things running with Aurelia, and of course, her skag fucking habits never stopped. Somehow, Jack never suspected anything of it, or at least, didn’t mention it. Her holes were loose, and no matter how many times she showered or applied perfume, the stench of skag would never fully leave her body.  
When he was finally taken down by the Vault Hunters, she was sad, of course, but she also felt relief. No more secrets, no more guilt, no more faking orgasms in bed with him. She could finally be free. After that night in the stables, she packed what she needed, saddled up her beloved Ajax, and rode out of Lynchwood in the middle of the night. The town was confused without their Sheriff there to run every little detail. She didn’t care. Lynchwood could burn. All she needed was right here. She was on all fours in the sand of the dust, dressed in nothing but a ragged leather duster, her slutty moans echoing through the valley as Ajax fucked his favorite hole with the force she loved, stretching her out with that huge cock.  
“Fuck mommy’s ass! You know how she likes it!” she yelled, panting, cumming for the third time, splattering the sand below her with copious amounts of girl juice. Ajax threw his head back and roared, powerful hips pistoning into her body. She could feel his knot pressing up against her, almost ready to pop in. Her eyes crossed in pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see shapes moving in the distance, coming closer to the scene. She didn’t care. Her grandmother could have stumbled upon her and she wouldn’t have cared. Her shame was nonexistent. All that mattered was getting that fat, cum bloated knot lodged into her gaping, ruined asshole. And soon she got her wish. She heard it before she felt it, that lewd, muffled pop as it went inside her. She let out a primal scream of pleasure, arching her back, throwing her head back, eyes closed. She felt his powerful, virile seed flooding her stomach, bloating her up. She came again, shaking, almost blacking out from the pleasure. When she regained control of her senses again, she looked around the valley, realizing they had company now. Skags. Skags of all shapes and sizes had been drawn to them, watching with interest. Ajax growled, taking a defensive stance as best he could with his knot still lodged in her asshole. Nisha looked around at the huge number of beasts, more than she’d ever seen in one place. Slowly, a grin was spreading across her face. She knew exactly what to do...


	5. Queen Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack's fall, Nisha struggles to find a new purpose, but the search doesn't take too long! Whew, finally finished this thing off. You can expect a sequel to this one to be sure. I've already got a few ideas.

Nisha managed to dislodge Ajax’s alpha sized knot from her gaping asshole, standing up on shaky legs, looking out at the crowd of gathered skags. She spotted at least four Alphas out there on the mesas. This must be several packs that had converged when they smelled a bitch in heat. Ajax stepped forward protectively, but Nisha put a reassuring hand on his armored head.  
“Shhhh...mommy’s got this, Ajax.” She stepped forward, raising her arms above her head and folding them behind her, hands clasped, allowing that musk she’d cultivated all these years to spread up to the skags, who began to stomp the ground and sniff. She got on her hands and knees, shaking her ass, which jiggled, looking up at the crowds of skags, who had begun to crawl down the mountains, the Alphas coming first, obviously wanting to claim her for themselves first; there was a fiery skag as big as a bandit technical, a beast nearly the size of Ajax that was as black as the night, and a skag that looked like it escaped from Hyperion’s wildlife preserve, judging by the brand on its hide. She looked up that the three titans, and then down as their bestial members began to swell out of their sheaths. They shared a few roars with Ajax, obviously negotiating ownership of the pack bitch, before going to work on the skag slut.

Nisha blacked out several times as the Alphas ravaged her body. It was all a blurr. The fiery one pounded away at her asshole, gaping it as wide as it could physically go. The escapee mounted her, running perpendicular to the fiery alpha as its massive tapering beast cock pounded at her loose, hairy pussy. Her grip on consciousness was unstable to say the least, only roused from her blackouts by a particularly hard thrust, a claw scraping across her flesh, or a wave of particularly strong musk. Her eyes were watering so much that she could barely see. When she opened her mouth to cry out in a cum drunk mixture of pain and pleasure, the third alpha shoved himself down her throat, his tangy precum filling her mouth. She gagged as his cock invaded her, every hole in her body stuffed by fat alpha cock.

She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Eventually, all three reached their ends, and Nisha experienced her first triple knotting.

It would have hurt more if Nisha’s holes weren’t already stretched from years of skag fucking; as it was, they were at their limit when those massive knots lodged in them, and began pouring their loads into her. Her womb was filled to the brim with alpha seed, her gaping asshole pumped full, her stomach getting a direct shot of the hot, sticky, musky alpha cum. Nisha’s stomach quickly began to bulge with the massive amounts of cum the alphas were pumping into her, swelling up to a gravid paunch that jiggled whenever she moved. She came for the 3rd time and blacked out, eyes rolling back in her head as she nearly drowned in ecstasy.

When she came to, she felt something warm being splattered on her face. She struggled to raise her cum splattered face from the damp sand, and found the three Alphas were pissing on her trembling, cum dripping body, claiming ownership for all of their packs. Nisha moaned, nearly cumming again from the smell and taste of all that powerful skag piss. She struggled onto her hands and knees, eyes bleary as she looked out on the rest of the skags, slowly advancing on her, their arousal clear as day, engorged cocks swinging from their shafts. Nisha’s knees were already week, her belly stuffed with cum, her holes hosing the stuff out like a faucet. But she didn’t care. She needed MORE.

Nisha’s grip on reality started to slip around the fourth knotting; she had difficulty remembering her name, and what her former job was, as the skag poured yet another load into her ruined, gaping cavern of an asshole. Cocks filled her mouth, her ass, her pussy, always pistoning into her with animal strength. She’d long since collapsed into the sand, unable to keep herself on her hands and knees. Ajax had carried her over to a nearby rock, draping her in such a way that her ravaging could continue. What a good boy.

Cum poured from every gaping orifice of Nisha’s ruined body, coating her back and tits. She gargled as bubbles of cum rose from her throat, her hair stuck to her scalp. The sun had set, and the skags were done having their way with her. She’d been knotted more times than she could possibly count. Slowly, the former bandit hunter struggled onto her back, cum splattering onto the sand as she did so. She looked down at her massively cum bloated belly, watching it jiggle. She then looked up at the sky, at the Helios station floating in front of the moon, a symbol of the life she once held, and abandoned. For what? To be a skag cock addicted bitch? Nisha propped herself up on her elbows with some difficulty, and looked out across the desert; dozens upon dozens of skags, all sleeping around her rock, the three Alphas and Ajax sleeping closest to her. No, Nisha thought. She wasn’t going to be their bitch. She was their QUEEN. She grinned at the thought. All those years of skag taming were going to pay off in a BIG way.


End file.
